This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-257873, filed Aug. 28, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which can vary a printing density by changing the time for forming one dot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus such as an electrophotographic apparatus is able to vary the printing density by changing the time for forming one dot, that is, for example, the time for emitting a laser beam.
A printing apparatus of the above-described type is generally equipped with a function of size-reduction printing by thinning-out. When carrying out size-reduction printing, the time for forming one dot is shortened so as to decrease the printing density, and thus the creation of a blocked-up section in a thus-formed image is prevented.
However, even if the one-dot forming time is set constant, the printing density inevitably varies depending upon various conditions, including the thickness of the printing paper. Therefore, if the one-dot forming time is shortened uniformly while reduction printing, the printing density cannot be appropriately set, which may result in fainting of a thin line and blocking-up of an image.
The object of the present invention is to become able to print a high-quality image at an appropriate printing density without fail if the image is printed at any magnifications.
The object can be achieved by the following printing apparatus.
That is, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing apparatus comprising: a print processing section configured to executing printing on a printing paper by forming a great number of dots thereon, which can vary a printing density by changing a formation time for each dot; a changing section configured to change the dot formation time in the print processing section; a change control section configured to control the changing section so as to change the dot formation time in accordance with a printing magnification; a condition determining section configured to determine a predetermined condition which affects on the printing density; and a correcting section configured to further changing the dot formation time determined by the change control section on the basis of the condition determined by the condition determining section.
The above object can be achieved by the following method of controlling a printing apparatus.
That is, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling a printing apparatus, comprising: a print processing section configured to execute printing on a printing paper by forming a great number of dots thereon, which can vary a printing density by changing a formation time for each dot; and a changing section configured to change the dot formation time in the print processing section; the method comprising: a change control step configured to control the changing section so as to change the dot formation time in accordance with a printing magnification; a condition determining step configured to determine a predetermined condition which affects on the printing density; and a correcting step configured to further changing the dot formation time determined by the change control section on the basis of the condition determined by the condition determining section.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.